


Last Contact

by Experiment413



Series: Mianite: Awakening Lore [7]
Category: Mianite - Fandom, Minecraft - Fandom
Genre: Fanmade Mianite S3, Gen, Letters, Mianite Awakening - Freeform, Realm of Mianite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 23:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12376230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Experiment413/pseuds/Experiment413
Summary: Cardinal sends one last note to Clear Sky.





	Last Contact

Dear Clear Sky,

 

Since you left, a lot of things have changed. I’ve sat wordlessly by the portal for hours at a time and in random intervals, even though I know you can’t come back that way nor am I ever going to follow you in. Little doubts plague my mind that you never made it, but Ianite’s there to reassure me, as little as I’ve heard her.

 

I returned to the Nether to be with dad. The Dianitees here are struggling as ever, dad told me it was really nice I could be with him again, he got awfully worried about everything, I guess.

It was short lived. Dianite saw me itching for the outside, to wander as people like you and me do, so he gave me a choice.

 

Spend my days traveling and restore the lost cultures of Ezaven, or stay with my family and friends, where I knew I’d be safe.

He has patience with me. He let me think on it, and I eventually took him up on venturing. Call me a mercenary now, I guess.

 

I hope you’re doing okay down there. I don’t know how long that fall is, or if you even made it, I know the fall from Ruxomar was tough on the lot of us. I swear some of us almost died.

 

I like to imagine you’re doing well, that nothing’s bothering you. That you met some nice people and you know what Ianite wants you to do, and if not, that you trust her no matter what she guides you to. I like to think it’s a really cool place with all sorts of different things neither of us have ever seen, I like to think you’ve found your place and managed to fit in without someone at your neck all the time, that their gods are the same so you have no need for anyone to trouble you, that there’s people you trust just as much as you trusted them here.

I hope you found someone. I hope you’ll be able to settle down.

It’s a rough thought, I know, I want you to come back, we all really miss you.

But, if it’s what your goddess wants, then I’ll let you do it.

 

I let Gaines check out the portal. It’s still active and goes to wherever you ended up, so I thought I’d eventually fling something down there and hope someone down there found it and knows who to give it to.

 

I’ve spent most of my time in Odogow since Dianite tasked me with recovering its culture, and so far I think it’s going well. The people here are so much more in touch with their roots than the rest of Ezaven, it’s easy to find an uneasy Dianitee who can sympathize with me. Gods, what if I’m becoming the acolyte?

No, I’m too brash and chaotic to be an acolyte, that’s your job.

 

I’ve learned to weave crowns from desert succulents and perfectly get the flowers off a cactus without pricking myself, string together wreaths of teeth and gnarled branches and bones I find out in the sands. There’s a resurgence of Dianitees here, eager to help me out and bring back what The Golden Realm erases. Among them I found an eager little girl who reminds me of me when I was younger. And don’t get me wrong still, we’re both still young, Clear Sky.

Seriously. We were the youngest of the party when we fell, don’t think we’re physically aging much over there. We’re just smarter. It’s been four years since Ruxomar.

I wonder what that new realm you’re in has to teach you.

 

I remember Ruxomar, god awful Ruxomar, the place that tore you nearly to literal shreds. We came out with our limbs intact, thank the gods, though you were really missing two, weren’t you? I hope you got or made a new pair, I know how uncomfortable you are without them.

 

I hope wherever you are, that it’s better, and that you’re okay and you love it there.

 

We miss you so much. I hope we can see each other again soon.

 

Until then, kill them with words, not your blades or your magic.

 

Your best friend,

Alyssa “CountryBat” Screziato


End file.
